


Asleep

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Series: Septiplier sfw [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally fell asleep on each other on the plane au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

Jack was just about ready to fall asleep then and there, but he knew that was a bad idea. Just like ordering his plane ticket last minute so he had to take a 4 am flight. The flight seemed to be fully booked as well, the line was long and Jack was the furthest back.

Everyone there looked tired, even the few kids there didn't have energy to do anything else than stand up. He was really looking forward to getting to his seat, even though he knew he was going to spend way too much time in it for it to be comfortable in the long run. He needs some more sleep and hopefully fast. 

When he finally gets into the plane and to his seat, he is so relived. He plops down with a sigh, and it takes a few moments to even register that someone is sitting next to him. The (very) good looking man have black and bright red hair, he's wearing jeans, a black hoodie, and some glasses. They are actually slipping down his nose from where his head is leaned against the cabin wall, already asleep.

A quick check and it's easy to see that he and Jack had the same plan, because he is already buckled in. He can't help but smile at that. He settles down as well, the plane drive out on the runway shortly after that, and by the time they lift off, Jack is asleep as well. 

When he rejoins the land of the living again, he's very confused. There's a blanket over him and his head feels way heavier. He can feel something scratching his forehand and something warm under his cheek. He blinks his eyes open, staring into the chair in front of him for several long seconds.

Mumbling from above him makes him realize what has happened. While they slept, he and the stranger must have leaned against each other, and now Jack is wide awake. The blanket must have come from one of the staff. He has no idea what to do now, he's not the best with strangers.

Said stranger solves the problem for him instead. Jack heard a yawn, and then the whole body under his check tenses up, before the man's head jolt away. Jack looks up then, blue eyes meeting deep brown ones. Oh no, even his eyes are pretty. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that." Oh no, even his voice is attractive, that fucker. It's deep and tinged with sleep, he can definitely imagine hearing that in very different circumstances. Now is not the time, god damn libido.

"It's okay, I was kinda leaning on you as well." Jack can't help a small nervous chuckle escaping him. The look at each other for several long moments before they both break away with shy grins. Jack rubs his neck while the stranger scratch at his troath.

"Okay, I just slept on you, so I feel I should at least tell you my name. Hi, I'm Mark and normally I don't fall asleep on cute strangers." Mark reaches his hand out and Jack takes it, small blush on his cheeks.

"I'm Jack and I normal fall asleep on hot strangers." Mark breaks out in a huge grin, shaking Jacks hand.

"Well Jack, what do you say we get to know each other a little better? I mean since we have already slept together it seems like the right thing to do." Now it's Jack turn to smile, his blush becoming even stronger. He finds he very much likes the implications of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've joined the shipping irl people trash


End file.
